


Offbeat Alpha

by AshSeven



Series: Offbeat [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And a little bit of angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSeven/pseuds/AshSeven
Summary: Being an alpha is confusing and Yuri isn't sure he's gotten everything right.





	Offbeat Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm back at this again, and turns out it's a series now. So, I really really like omegabek, maybe even more than alpha Otabek, also earnest but confused Alpha Yuri it turning out to be insanely fun :)   
> And again with the really detailed smut, but somehow this seems to suit the mood of the story.

Yuri hated gyms for one reason; they were always fulls of douchebags. People came to the gym to get fucking fit, why the hell would anyone make fun of someone who was trying to? Fuck. He glared at the pair of meatheads snickering under their breaths at a chubby guy who was on the bicep machine doing curls. His ears were bright red and with each rep his form got worse and worse. And the two idiot meatheads were just standing there, laughing. Yuri ground his teeth; he hated assholes like them. 

“Hey,” he called bending down to drop his barbell. It made a loud crash against the mat, but it got everyone’s attention. “Instead of watching him hurt himself like complete assholes, why don’t you go help him?” 

The two clearly didn’t expect to get called out, but stared at Yuri flexing their biceps and puffing up their chests like they were supposed to be intimidating. Yuri rolled his eyes going over to the chubby guy. 

“You’re really going to  hurt yourself if you keep that up. Here.” He placed his palm to his shoulder. “Keep your elbows in line with your ribs, and keep your core solid. Only move your forearms.” 

The guy nodded, still looking like he wanted to melt through the floor. “Yeah, thanks.”

Yuri huffed. “Hey, don’t pay attention to those guys. They’re the biggest assholes at this gym. If they give you any more trouble let me know.” 

The guy looked him up and down and Yuri felt himself bristle. Okay fine, he wasn’t that buff or anything, but he was tallest person in here. 

“You got a problem with us?” One of the meatheads shouted like he had only just heard Yuri, or maybe it had just taken him that long to process everything. 

And Yuri knew he should just ignore him, or back down. But everything today had just gotten on his nerves and itchy annoyance was building along his spine, clawing his ribs, and prickling his stomach. So, he spun around. 

“Yeah, I do.” He fucking hated gyms. 

He towered over both guys, glaring down his nose at them as they both squared up. 

“Hey, break it up.” 

The voice had the two of them jumping and Yuri rolled his eyes, not even looking over when an arm was wrapped around his waist, almost possessively. He ground his teeth together, taking a deep breath to calm down. Otabek barely came up to his chin, but he scared the guys off with just a look. Yeah, some omega he was. Yuri rolled his eyes, skin itching like he was breaking out in hives.  

“There’s no fighting in here. All of you should know that.” Yuri got an elbow to the ribs, as the two guys sulked off. 

“I could have taken them,” he grumbled, pulling away and heading back to the barbell he’d dropped earlier. 

“I just said, no fighting.” Otabek crossed his arms over his chest, Yuri tried to ignore the way his muscles bulged, through his royal-blue trainer's jacket. 

“Still.” 

“You are such an alpha.” He narrowed his eyes, pushing his hair away from his forehead. 

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” 

“Yes. Stop being so aggressive all the time. It’s annoying.” With that he spun on his heel, heading back to the trainers’ station at the front of the gym. 

Yuri stared after him, his stomach now clenching. Fuck. Was Otabek really mad at him? Well today was just turning out to be fucking great. 

 

“Yurochka, dinner!” Viktor called from downstairs, his voice was loud enough to cut through Yuri’s music. 

“I’m not hungry!” he yelled back, slamming his fist against his desk, making his notebooks and laptop jump. He told them that he didn’t have time for dinner. His pure maths final was tomorrow and he was nowhere near ready. 

“ _ You’re not hungry _ ?” 

He jumped a mile, hitting his knees on the underside of his desk, before rolling back his chair and swearing. 

“Fuck, when did you get here?” He turned his chair around, rubbing his knees. Otabek was leaning against his door frame, gym bag slung over his shoulder and track jacket rolled up to his elbows. His hair was slightly windswept, but he still looked as perfect and amazing as ever. Yuri’s stomach fluttered before he remembered that he was supposed to be annoyed. 

“Like three minutes ago. Your dad told me to pry you away from your books.” 

“I fucking told them I have an exam tomorrow. I don’t have time to sit down for dinner-”

“Maths is your best course. What are you worrying about?” He came up to Yuri’s chair bracing both hands on either arm rest and bending to place a soft kiss to his lips. 

Yuri melted for a second, falling into him. Their mouths moved together and breaths mingled; Yuri raised a hand to cup the back of Beka’s neck, massaging his fingertips to his undercut. Senses flooded with Otabek, his peachy scent, his soft, full lips, and flaming hot presence, the itching under his skin fled. He sighed deeply when they broke apart, pulling Otabek down to sit on his lap. He hugged him tight, hooking his chin over his shoulder and kissing up the side of his neck. 

Otabek cupped his jaw, rough fingertips playing with the fine hairs around Yuri’s ear. “Is everything okay, Yura?” He asked softly. 

Grumbling, Yuri pressed his nose to the hollow behind his ear, just touching his scent gland and breathing in deeply. His eyes fell shut on their own and he tightened his arms around Otabek’s waist. 

“I… yeah. I just need to study,” he mumbled, trying to calm the slow, acidic bubbling in his stomach. 

Beka hummed. “And how was your history paper today?” 

Yuri swallowed. “I… I dunno.” It had been terrible. Most of the questions has completely blindsided him and he hadn’t even finished his essay when the professor had called time. He knew he had failed. And that meant he had also failed the course and would have to do it over next semester. And he’d probably get kicked off the track team too; he was supposed to keep his grades up. He’d already been given a warning. 

Otabek turned slightly kissing him on the temple. “At least it’s over now, right. Come on, you should take a break.” 

“I can’t,” he mumbled. “I can’t afford to fail.”

“You won't fail,” Otabek sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “You have an eighty percent average in that course. Plus we all saw your midterm.” Yuri’s stomach gurgled. “Let’s go eat.” 

Yuri grumbled, holding tighter when Otabek moved to get up. “Wait, I just…” He hooked a finger under Otabek’s chin, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Otabek sighed softly before throwing his leg over Yuri’s lap, straddling him despite the awkwardness of the chair. He cupped Yuri’s jaw with his hands, fingers massaging the finer hairs at his hairline. Yuri held his waist tight, still in disbelief at how he managed pack such muscles into his tiny form. His waist was so narrow, yet he could feel the ridges of his abs and obliques through the layers of his clothes. They kissed deeply, Yuri’s eyes fluttering shut as he held Beka close. Humming breathily, Otabek moved with the kiss, grinding down against Yuri’s crotch. Yuri kissed, pulling back and nibbling Otabek’s bottom lip as he slid his hands over his hips and around to slip under his pants and palm his ass. Otabek’s breath hitched and he dove back into the kiss. God, everything about his was so perfect, from his low moans and hot mouth to his round, tight ass. His stomach was bubbling with heat and growing tighter by the second, especially with each roll of Otabek’s hips. He could feel Otabek getting hard as well, the scent at the sides of his neck, deepening as well. He pinned him down with his palms flat against his ass, grinding up into him to feel the hardness at the front of his sweatpants. Otabek probably felt the same, moaning softly as he tangled their tongues, and widening his legs so he could press himself more firmly against Yuri. 

Yuri was on fire, his stomach so tight that he thought it was going to squeeze itself into nothing. So, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to start anything right then, he could hear Viktor and Katsudon moving around downstairs, but his cock was twitching and he needed to fuck Otabek right now. He pulled back, gently licking Otabek’s plump lower lip, and squeezed his ass cheeks pulling them apart. Otabek breathed out heavily through his nose, blushing lightly. His eyes were soft, sparkling and fell shut when Yuri dipped a single finger into his crease, running through the bit of slick that had gathered there. 

Biting his lip, Yuri kissed up the side of Beka’s neck. “Fuck, Bekem you’re so-”

“Yurochka, Otabek!” Yuri’s door swung open. “It’s time for dinner - oh.” 

Yuri groaned, spinning his chair so Viktor couldn't see that he had his hand down his boyfriend’s pants. Otabek had gone stiff, dropping his forehead to Yuri’s shoulder as if he could disappear if he made himself small enough. 

“Viktor, get out!” Yuri yelled, his face on fire.

“It’s time for dinner,” he repeated, a smile on his voice. “Three minutes, boys.” 

The door clicked shut and Yuri groaned. “I hate him.” 

Otabek mumbled something, holding onto the front of Yuri’s shirt. “Do I have to stay for dinner?”

“Yes.” 

“Yura…” he whined.

“If I have to face him after that, then so do you.” 

Viktor and Katsudon were already sitting at the table when Yuri and Otabek came downstairs. Beka’s cheeks were dotted with red, but Yuri grabbed his hand and squeezed when they sat down. He glared at Viktor daring him to say anything. But Viktor just smiled knowingly, sliding a bowl of rice towards them. 

“Oh, you managed to distract him, Otabek,” Katsudon mused, scooping out a dollop of green curry onto his plate of rice.

Otabek coughed before reaching for his water. Yuri glared harder at Viktor, who plastered an innocent, clueless look on his face. 

“From studying,” Katsudon went on. “We thought he’d never come down - what?”

Viktor started to snicker and Yuri kicked him. 

“ _ Nothing _ .” Yuri spat. “I just don’t want to fail my exam okay. God, why is that such a surprise?” 

Katsudon raised an eyebrow. “Did something go wrong with your history exam?”

Fuck. How did he do that? “I…” Otabek squeezed his hand back, as Katsudon’s expression softened. He grabbed the bowl of curry, spooning some out onto his rice. “I don’t think I did too good.” 

“How come?” Viktor asked. 

“I dunno.” Yuri’s cheeks heated. “I’m just not good at history.” 

“We know it’s not your strongest subject, but you were revising all weekend,” Viktor supplied. 

“Well maybe I’m just dumb,” he hissed.

Otabek grumbled, pinching the skin at the back of his hand. “Yura-”

“Stop that,” Katsudon’s voice was sharp. “What happened? Why didn’t it go well?” 

Yuri grumbled. “The questions were dumb. I don’t remember studying some of the stuff.” 

Katsudon sighed through his nose. “Well it’s only one subject, and you don’t have to take it after this semester.” 

Yeah, if he managed not to fail it somehow. That would be a miracle. Viktor, placed a hand to his shoulder, rubbing gently. 

“What about you, Otabek? How’s work?” Katsudon changed the subject. 

“It’s going well.”

“Yuri’s been telling us some of your clients are difficult.”

Otabek blinked, sending Yuri a small smirk. “Yeah. I mean, we do full-service fitness and nutrition for those who want it, so we have some packages that come with meal and exercise plans. There’s this one guy, he isn’t following his meal plan, I know he isn’t following his meal plan, but he keeps on insisting that he is, then getting angry at me because he’s not seeing results. Then there’s this little omega boy, I think he’s trying to be some Instagram model. He’s really earnest about his workouts, but he nearly passed out during our session the other day. I had to shove a protein bar down his throat and said he wasn’t allowed back at the gym until he started eating properly.”

Viktor groaned, pushing his bangs up his forehead. “He was starving himself?” Beka sighed. “I thought that social media models wouldn't have all that pressure to be so thin… it’s not as strict as traditional agencies, right?”

“I… don’t know.” Otabek shrugged.

“Poor kid. I don’t miss that part about modelling at all.” Katsudon set his hand to his forearm, and smiled. Viktor grinned back. 

Yuri glared at his curry, not for the first time cursing that the only people who had even showed any interest in adopting him were these two idiots. It had felt too good to be true when he first met them, a retired supermodel and a world famous photographer, why the hell would they be interested in him, some good for nothing kid less than five years away from ageing out of the foster system? But then he’d learnt what they were really like. Two toddlers with way too much money and very, very bad ideas. 

Dinner went by quickly enough, Viktor and Katsudon happy to leave him and Beka to their own conversation while they made love-eyes at each other. But then they ordered Yuri to do this dishes, he felt exhausted just looking at the mountain of pots and pans waiting for him in the sink. 

“Did you use every single pot we own? God!” 

Katsudon snickered, and Yuri suddenly realised that the dishwasher was still broken. And when Otabek moved to help him, Viktor kept him in his seat with a hand to his shoulder. Yuri groaned, this was going to take forever. 

“Were you planning on spending the night?” Viktor asked, from the dining table when Yuri was on the last oily pot. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, wanting nothing more than to dump a glass full of dishwater over Viktor’s head.

“I… wasn’t,” Otabek mumbled. 

“It’s a bit late for you to head back home by yourself,” Viktor observed. 

“I’ll be fine; I’ve done it before.”

Viktor hummed before Katsudon jumped in. “You should spend the night. Please, we’ll sleep better knowing you’re here safe.”

“You can never be too careful, you know?” Viktor sang. “I know you don’t live that far, but you never know what can happen.”

Otabek sighed softly. “It’s fine really, I know how to take care of myself-”

“Just stay, Beka,” Yuri called over the running water. “They won’t let it drop and I’ll be hearing about it for the rest of the year.”

“I’m sure Yuri has some night clothes that can fit you.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes; Otabek had his own section in his closet _and_ a toothbrush.

 

“Keep it PG tonight, please,” Viktor said, his hand halting on the light switch.

Yuri rolled his eyes, forcing himself not to look away from his textbook. “Fuck you, Viktor.”

He hummed, “No, that’s your father’s job,” and flipped off the light, closing the door before Yuri could even react. 

“I hate him.” Yuri groaned. “I hate him so much. God, now I have that mental image.”

Otabek laughed, kicking off the covers and crawling to the foot of Yuri’s bed, to pull his chair away from the desk. 

“Beka, I need to-”

“Were you going to tell me what happened with your history paper? Is that why you nearly started a fight at the gym?” 

Yuri swallowed, standing up from his chair and sitting down next to him on the bed. His stomach was already bubbling acid. “I dunno. I just… I know I failed it. And I was already pretty much failing the course as well.” Admitting it stung. He wasn’t supposed to fail, he had promised Viktor and Katsudon that he wasn’t going to play around. He’d promised his Grandpa and his coach, and there was so much he could lose. That he really was in danger of losing just because he didn’t spend more time fucking reading. His throat was tight now. 

“So…”

He cleared his throat. “Coach won’t be happy. I don’t even know if I’ll be allowed to stay on the team-”

“What because of one subject?”

His eyes prickled now, already knowing how disappointed everyone would be. “It’s a mandatory subject for first years. I can’t… I shouldn’t be taking it in my second year. If I fail Beka… There’s so much riding on this scholarship. If I get kicked off the team...” 

Otabek pulled him into a hug. “You won’t. I’ve seen your times, Yura. They’d be stupid to cut you over one history exam. Look, talk to your coach and your history professor, and maybe you can work something out.”

He pressed his forehead to Beka’s shoulder“It doesn’t work like that, Beka-”

“You can at least try, baby. Everyone gets second chances-”

“I already got mine. When Katsudon and Viktor adopted me…”

Otabek sighed, hugging him tightly. “You should still talk to them.” 

His throat closed up until it hurt to talk. “If I get kicked off the team, then I lose my scholarship and I get kicked out of university…”

“Viktor and Yuri can afford-”

“I don’t want them paying for me!” He coughed, sniffling to hold back the wetness behind his eyes. “I have to do this myself.” He clenched his fists around the back of Beka’s shirt. He of all people should know how he felt; he’d rather die than ask his father to pay for school. 

“Okay.” He rubbed slow circles into Yuri’s back. “So, go talk to your coach.” Yuri nodded, sniffling again. “Hey, it’s nothing to cry about-”

Yuri pulled away, wiping at his eyes. “I’m not crying! Fuck you!” 

Otabek smiled, cupping Yuri’s jaw and smoothing his thumb underneath one of his eyes. “You can cry, you’re allowed to.” 

“Shut up. I’m not crying.” His throat was still tight, though.

He leaned forward, stretching his spine straight to place a soft kiss to Yuri’s lips. “Okay. So tomorrow go talk to you coach, and now, let’s relax.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to relax? I could get kicked off-”

“You won’t.” His hand tightened against his jaw. “And I can think of a few ways.”

Yuri blinked, letting out a deep breath and leaning into Otabek’s touch. He was right, there was no sense in freaking out about anything now. Besides, his cheeks started to heat, what kind of alpha cried in front of their omega and made them worry for no reason. He was better than this too; he wasn’t a little crybaby anymore. “Okay.” He swallowed, settling his hands on either side of Otabek’s waist. “What did you have in mind?”

Otabek smirked, kissing him deeply and climbing onto his lap. “Something that’s definitely not PG.”

Yuri breathed out heavily, already heat was pooling in his gut. Nosing the side of his neck and breathing in deeply, Yuri held Otabek close, his scent clouding his head. “Fuck Viktor.”

“No.” Otabek pushed him backwards onto the bed, then crawled over him, pinning his hips to the mattress. He breathed against his mouth, lips so close Yuri could feel them. “Fuck  _ me _ .”

 

Otabek was the most beautiful person Yuri had ever seen. Muscles rippling as he bounced up and down, riding Yuri’s cock like he was made for it. Skin bathed in gold from the bedside lamp, and little beads of sweat dotting his chest and temples, Yuri had never seen anything more perfect. He ran his hands along the bugle of his thighs, feeling his muscles tense with every motion, and the fine, feathery hair moved like silk against his skin. His eyes were closed, mouth hanging open, and head thrown back, exposing his beautiful, thick neck. Yuri’s mouth was dry, it was hard to breath, and even his vision was just a bit cloudy. The bed-frame was creaking and Otabek was letting out little, breathy moans every time he bottomed out. Each little noise he made had Yuri twitching deep inside him, had the hot coil tightening in his gut. Beka’s moans were like a drug. He never would have pegged him for being so vocal in bed, he still didn’t talk much, but the sounds of pleasure he made were more than enough. And loud. Loud enough that there was a chance of Viktor and Yuuri hearing them. 

But, Yuri didn’t care, let Viktor barge in and see them like this, they weren’t going to stop. He couldn’t anyway, not with Otabek so hot and tight around him, not with each smooth slide, or the little tremors that had him contracting even tighter. 

“Fuck, Bekem baby, you’re so good.” His voice was hoarse and a groan was forced from his mouth when Otabek sank all the way down and rolled his hips. He swore, grinding his teeth together. 

Otabek smirked, settling down and slowly rolling his hips, taking Yuri as deep as he could in this position. Yuri smoothed his palms along the plump curve of his ass, before tracing his hip bones then palming his stomach, feeling his muscles shift with each slow roll. Otabek was going to kill him like this. He traced a finger up along the centre of his abs, watching as he looked down his own body, eyes half-lidded and lips red and swollen. Smirking, Yuri closed his hands around as much of his chest as he could. Otabek hummed when his nipples met rough calluses, holding Yuri’s hands and guiding him in how exactly he wanted to be touched. Yuri enthusiastically obeyed, palming and squeezing the muscles and rolling his nipples between his fingers. He could do this all night. 

But, he wouldn’t. Not when each little roll of Otabek’s hips was like fire against his cock, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before the tightness in his gut would turn into swelling at the base of his cock. He was going to knot, he always knotted when he had sex with Beka. It should have been embarrassing, but his boyfriend was just so hot and perfect and literally the best person he’d ever been with.

Yuri sat up, bracing Otabek’s lower back so he couldn’t slip out, and moved so that he was propped up against the wall. Otabek licked his lips, reaching out to thread his fingers in Yuri’s hair and tug lightly. 

“So fucking perfect,” Yuri mumbled, against the corner of his mouth, before sealing their lips together. Otabek kissed him deeply, rolling his hips as best as he could, muscles contracting tightly around Yuri. Yuri swallowed each of his soft moans, his tongue like hot silk in his mouth, continuing to palm and tweak his nipples and smiling when he arched his back into the touch. He could feel his cock throbbing between their stomachs, hot and leaking tiny drops onto their skin. 

Thrusting upwards, had Otabek breaking the kiss to throw his head backwards and moan like he was dying. 

“Shhh, Bekem,” Yuri reminded him, kissing down his neck. His scent flooded his nose, pulsing straight to his cock. Spiced peaches, musk, and soap; Yuri knew he was a slave to the smell. “Parents down the hall.” 

Otabek bit his lip, and Yuri drew in a sharp breath, white teeth making blood red indents in his already swollen lip. “You can’t do that then tell me to keep quiet-” he broke off in another moan, but bit down on his fist. “Yura!”

Yuri smiled around one of his nipples, rolling it around his tongue and gently biting. Otabek shuddered, pulling on Yuri’s hair until little pinpricks had him reaching up to grab Otabek’s wrist before he ripped out a clump. 

“Sorry,” he grunted, breath hitching. Still, he cupped the back of Yuri’s head, pressing his face into his chest and squirmed, hips still rolling and trembling, as Yuri slowly thrust upward into him. He couldn’t do more than slow, shallow jerks, but neither of them minded. Otabek was still like a warm, silky vice around him. 

Finally, Yuri reached down between them, curling his fingers around Otabek’s cock. Otabek bit his lip, barely managing to hold back a high moan, and Yuri grinned, teasing him with long, feathery strokes. Still leaking onto both of their stomachs, Yuri gripped him more firmly, his hand coated in seconds. And with each stroke Otabek’s walls contracted around Yuri as if he was trying to pull him in deeper. Yuri knew his limit was rapidly approaching, his stomach was twisting into coils and spirals, and he definitely felt a distinct tightness at the root of his cock. He pumped Otabek’s cock now with firm earnest strokes, his breath coating the side of Yuri’s neck with each pull. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer, Bekem,” he mumbled, voice trembling against the shell of Otabek’s ear. “Can I knot you-”

Otabek cut him off with a kiss, grinding downwards and forcing Yuri deeper within him. He nearly lost it right then. 

“There are very few situations I’ll tell you not to knot me,” he panted, his throat bobbed with each word. “ _ Yes _ , knot me. Fuck, fill me up.” He rolled his hips, forcing Yuri’s rapidly swelling knot past his rim. 

Yuri blinked, mouth going even dryer and his cock actually twitched, sending out a little spurt into him. He shook his head to chase away the image of Otabek with a belly swollen with his pups, because what the fuck, and focused on keeping his rhythm slow and easy, and continued to pump Otabek’s cock to get him off as well. He wasn’t in heat, so his body wasn’t as pliable, they needed to take this part slowly. It felt like an eternity, though, until they were sealed together, shaking and panting. 

“You okay, Bekem?” Yuri mumbled softly kissing the side of his neck, licking his scent gland. 

“Yeah.” He shuddered, walls clamping impossibly tight around Yuri. Otabek collapsed against his shoulder, breath shuddering and he held onto him, arms wrapped tightly around his ribs, blunt nails biting into his back. 

He came a few seconds later, Yuri teasing his slit with his thumb nail. He let out a loud breathless gasp, teeth clamping down on Yuri’s shoulder, hot spurts painting their stomachs, and walls contracting, literally pulling Yuri’s own orgasm out of him. He’d been balancing on the edge for a while now, but he arched up into Otabek, his toes curling and mouth falling open.

“Beka, shit,” he hissed, blindly searching out Otabek’s mouth. 

An explosion of white held him captive for a moment, ears ringing and each nerve firing. It was almost too much with Beka still so tight and hot around him, squeezing him until he couldn’t breathe. But he loved it. It was filthy and embarrassing, but he loved filling him up, shooting off every last bit of his release he could. It was genetics, fuck it. Otabek was his omega, his beautiful mate and boyfriend and he still couldn’t believe that they were even doing this. That Otabek  _ let _ him do this. He wasn’t sure if his mouth was still working, but he was chanting ‘I love you’ over and over into Otabek’s ear, each one of his senses buzzing and alive. 

When he finally came back down to the bed he was breathing like he was almost hyperventilating, completely overwhelmed, nerves still firing weakly and the back of his head buzzing like bees. Otabek was cradling his head to his chest, mumbling soothingly and stroking his hair away from his temples. He blinked, eyelids feeling like slugs, and a small smile grew across Beka’s mouth.

“There you are, baby.” He gently kissed his temple. 

Yuri swallowed, letting his eyes fall shut. “Sorry.” God, it was so hard to move his tongue. “I didn’t…”

“Don’t apologise, you were so good.”

Yuri scoffed, trying to blink away the growing exhaustion. “Good.” Otabek kissed him again, and Yuri smiled even if everything was swimming in and out of focus. “Sleep?” 

“Mmmhmm.” 

They managed to manoeuvre themselves onto their sides without jostling Yuri’s knot too much. He knew he was going to be out cold before the swelling went down enough for him to pull out. He traced lazy patterns along the meat of Otabek’s thigh as he hiked it up over his waist. Otabek was still stroking his hair and they kissed slowly, eyes closed and breath matching as they fell asleep. 

 

Knocking woke Yuri the next morning and he groaned, stretching his arms over his head before realising that Otabek was still snuggled to his chest. He was looking down at something on his phone. Their legs were still entwined even though Yuri had slipped out of him sometime during the night. Smiling he pressed a kiss to Otabek’s forehead before pulling the covers over them. 

“Morning, Bekem,” he kissed up the side of his throat, throwing a hand over his waist and hugging him tightly. 

Otabek hummed, hooking a finger under Yuri’s chin to kiss him full on the mouth. “Morning. You should probably answer before your dad breaks down the door.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, sitting up and yawning. Viktor was usually up and going by the ass-crack of dawn, but Katsudon surfaced much later, stumbling around the house until he floated off to his studio in the attic. “Oh my God, Viktor, will you calm down!” 

“Good morning, boys!” The door flew open and Viktor pranced in, already dressed for work. Yuri just suddenly became aware just how naked he and Otabek were under the sheets. He adjusted them around his waist as Beka snuggled down deeper underneath. “What time is your exam today?” 

“Three,” Yuri groaned, pushing himself against the headboard, he felt as if he was moving through water. 

“Oh, well if I don’t see you before then,” Viktor stopped at his bedside and smoothed away what must have been a bird’s nest on top Yuri’s head. “Good luck.” He hugged him, and placed a gentle kiss to his temple. “I know you’ll do well. Just remember to take deep breaths, keep hydrated, and don’t rush through it.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Yeah, thanks.” 

Viktor smiled widely and hugged him tightly again. “And open up a window, in here reeks of sex.”

Yuri jumped away, grabbing a pillow to hit him with. “Dad! Get out!”

Otabek turned bright red, hiding behind Yuri as Viktor pranced back out. 

“You are so lucky you don’t live with your parents,” Yuri grumbled, running his hands through his hair and wincing when he snagged a knot. 

“I don’t think my parents would ever be as… open as yours,” Otabek mumbled, hugging Yuri around his waist. “They definitely wouldn’t have let us sleep in the same room. My dad would have thrown a fit, and my mom would have… just followed,” he sighed. 

Yuri swung an arm around Otabek’s shoulders, twisting to kiss the top of his head. “Why, because I’m some big, bad alpha who’s gonna fucking deflower their precious son?”

Otabek snorted. “Yeah, that. Definitely.” 

Chuckling as well, Yuri pulled him onto his lap holding his sides firmly and nosing the side of his neck. He did smell of sex. Peaches and sex. Yuri breathed in deeply. “Oh, please. You were  _ deflowered _ long before I even came around.” 

Otabek bared his neck, fingertips pressing into Yuri’s shoulders. “Yeah, but they don’t need to know that.” 

“You're a little deviant.” 

Otabek’s fingers tightened around his arms and he smirked. “You’ve never met my dad. He’d string you up by your intestines if he knew what we’ve done.” 

Yuri laughed again, nibbling at Beka’s bottom lip. “Really? But your mom’s a sweetheart.” 

Otabek kissed him back. “Only because they’re not together anymore. She still wouldn’t think us sleeping together is… appropriate.”

“It’s not,” Yuri breathed against the corner of his mouth, hands traveling from Beka’s waist to cup his ass. “You’re supposed to be saving yourself for marriage.” 

Otabek pushed him away with a single finger to the centre of his chest. His eyes narrowed playfully. “Say that again, Plisetsky, and I’ll show you just how much of myself I can  _ save _ .”

 

Yuri’s maths exam went pretty well; he finished with time to spare and went over every question before the invigilator called time. He left the examination room feeling pretty confident, and was ready to run off to the gym to tell Beka how it had gone, but he ended up outside his coach’s office instead. Beka was right, like he always was, his coach didn’t want to kick him off the team and promised Yuri that he would try his best to see what they could do, and less than fifteen minutes later they were in a meeting with one of the student advisors and his history professor. His exam hadn’t been graded yet, but they all agreed that if Yuri did end up failing the course, he could retake it over summer and have that show up as his final grade instead. Apparently, they really really wanted him to stay on the track team. 

Yuri felt like he’d dropped ten kilos from his shoulders he couldn’t wait to tell Otabek the good news, even though he knew he would be in a class when Yuri got to the gym. So, he set himself up on a weight rack, and turned up his music to block out all the annoying gym sounds. He had just started to sweat, struggling with the barbell when a guy walked up to him gesturing at something. He couldn’t hear what he said over his music.

Groaning to himself Yuri told him that he had two more sets then the rack was all his. And usually that would have gotten rid of him, regardless if he really had two sets more or not, but the guy kept on speaking, getting closer with each word. And whatever this dude was on about was getting annoying, because he did not need anyone getting in his face over dumb gym equipment. He set his barbell back on the rack, trying not to let him see how much his arms shook. 

“I said two more sets,” he ripped out one of his earbuds and let it dangle down his chest as he glared at the guy. “Are you in that much of a hurry?” 

The guy still stepped up into Yuri’s space, so close their chests almost touched. Okay what the fuck?

“And I said, you got a problem with us?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow, grinding his teeth. God, why was every gym like this? What was it about them that attracted such douchebags? “What? I don’t even know who you are.” 

The guy scoffed, slapping his chest. And Yuri was instantly irritated. He balled his hands into fists, his spine itching and his head going hot. “Yesterday you said you had a problem with us.”

“ _ Yesterday _ ?” Yuri sneered. Oh he was one of the guys that was making fun of the chubby dude. Well, yeah he had a problem with him. Every single person in the gym had a problem with him. “Are you serious? Get the fuck out of my face.” He turned back around to pick up his water bottle. 

“Okay, so you’re scared now that your little boyfriend isn’t there to back you up.” There were a few snickers from the other douchebag meathead. Yuri ground his teeth and closed his eyes. Fighting was against the gym rules. “What not man enough to fight your own battles? You need an omega to back you up?”

Yuri rolled his eyes, taking breath after breath to keep calm. He took a long drink of water. They weren’t worth it and they’d leave him alone when they got tired of him not responding. He picked up his towel heading over to one of the benches and free weights. They followed him as he edged around other annoyed looking gym goers. 

“If he’s even an omega,” the other one said and Yuri froze water, dribbling down his chin. “I dunno what kind of omega looks like  _ that _ .”

Yuri was sure he cracked a molar, and suddenly his head was steaming, practically vibrating in rage. The soft plastic of his water bottle dented under his fingers. 

“Right? I'd ask for my money back if I ever ended up with someone so butch.” 

“Who fucks who?” They laughed. “His dick is probably bigger than yours.”

“But dude, what if it’s because he’s no good enough for a  _ real _ omega.”

“Yeah what’s up with that pony-tail? You some kind of fairy-boy, does your ogre of an omega pull it when he fucks you-”

Yuri spun around, driving his fist right into the meathead’s face. 

 

“Don’t.” Otabek’s voice was like venom and Yuri slumped further down against the wall, holding the ice pack to his eye. 

“But-”

“I don’t want to hear it. I told you no fighting and not even a full day later and we had to pull two guys off of you. What is wrong with you, Yuri?” 

He was glad it was just the two of them in the staff bathroom. He stared at his lap, his stomach dropping lower with each word. 

“They were pissing me off.”

“Are you serious right now? How many times do I have to say, enough with that alpha shit! What, whenever someone annoys you, you’re gonna punch them in the face? Grow up, the world doesn’t work like that.”

Yuri curled in on himself, shoulders slumping and feeling sick. “You’re not even going to let me defend myself?” 

“No. All you alphas are the same, I don’t why I thought you’d be different.” 

Yuri looked up, his jaw dropping and okay, that hurt. Otabek had no right to say that. Acid sloshed in his stomach, but he glared right back at Otabek, not backing down when his dark eyes turned menacing. 

“They were insulting you,” he spat. “They said you weren’t a real omega and a bunch of other gross things.”

“I don’t need you to fight for me-”

“That’s not the point!” He threw up his hand. “They insulted you and I… I’m not going to let people go around and call you names just because you look different.”

Otabek blinked a few times before he sighed and deflated completely. He sat down next to Yuri on the bench. He was silent for a long while looking at his hands. Yuri wasn’t sure what to feel, or even do. Eventually Otabek sighed again, and leaned against him, resting his head against his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled. “It means a lot that you’d stand up for me like that. But I mean it when I say, stop fighting.”

“I’m sorry.” 

He sighed again, turning his head to give Yuri a gentle peck on the cheek. “I still have to ask around to see what really happened, but we’ve been looking for something to ban those two for a while now. Maybe you did do some good.” Yuri grinned sheepishly. “But for now, you’re not allowed in here for two weeks.”

“What! That’s not fair-” Yuri’s words died at Otabek’s raised eyebrow. Okay, he’d fucked up. 

 

“So, how are you gonna explain this to your parents?” Otabek asked, pinning Yuri to his bedroom door as he kissed up and down his throat and across his collar bone. 

Yuri’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, his hands itching to yank Otabek’s pants down his hips. “I dunno. Tell them that some meatheads picked a fight with me, and they called you all sorts of derogatory things so I had no choice but to defend your honour.” 

Otabek huffed a short laugh against his pulse.  “Keep me out of this please.” 

Yuri smiled, tapping his fingers against the small of his back. His left eye was still almost swollen shut and the skin around was an angry reddish purple. “I don’t understand how you expect me to stand by and not defend  _ my omega _ ,  _ my mate _ .” 

Otabek shuddered, sealing his mouth against the skin over his scent gland. Yuri’s eyes rolled back into his skull and he banged the back of his head on the door. Sparks jumped straight down to his cock and he held Otabek’s sides tight. 

“Your parents won’t be home for a while, right?” he hummed, licking the spot. 

“No,” Yuri was impressed that he could even get his mouth to move. “But that didn’t stop us last time-”

Otabek scoffed, pulling him away from the door to open it and yanked him down the hallway to his bathroom. Oh. Yuri stumbled over his feet, already easing his pants and underwear down his hips. Otabek licked his lips, watching him, and closed the door with a click. 

Yuri was naked within seconds and turned the hot water on fully. “Get your clothes off this instant,” he told Beka. “Or I’m ripping them off of you.” 

Otabek laughed, narrowing his eyes and planting his feet. “I dare you to try.” 

It was probably going to take Beka a week or so to truly cool off and forgive Yuri for fighting with those guys, but he was still going to try to make it up to him. So, which is why he dropped to his knees and spun Beka around, making hims brace his body against the tiled wall. He’d fingered him open earlier while they were making out under the warm spray, but Yuri had been working up to this ever since they set foot in the bathroom. 

“Yura?” Beka asked, looking over his shoulder as Yuri grabbed the globes of his ass and pulled them apart. 

Water and slick mixed as they dripped down his thighs and Yuri licked his lips, feeling the moisture evaporate from his very lungs at the sight. 

Otabek’s next sentence turned into a sharp gasp when Yuri leaned forward licking a stripe up his crease. Fuck, he even tasted vaguely of peaches down here. Yuri licked and sucked, closing his eyes against the spray that splashed off Otabek’s lower back and ass cheeks. But he didn’t need his sight to feel how Otabek’s thighs started to tremble, or how laboured and shallow his breathing became or feel his cock twitched in his hand, begging for release. The sound of the water hid most of his moans, but he could still hear his breathy gasped echoed around the shower. He curled his tongue thrusting it past Otabek’s rim. He jolted, crying out, and nearly stumbled into the wall. Yuri caught him around his stomach, holding him tight, and pushing his tongue in as far as it could go. Otabek squirmed, chanting Yuri’s name like a prayer in between his gasps and moans. 

When Otabek’s shaking became so much he could barely stand upright on his own, Yuri pulled away and worked the soreness out of his jaw, spinning Otabek back around and getting to his feet. His face was covered with slick, he could smell it strong under his nose, before the water washed it away. 

Otabek looked like he was floating, cheeks red and eyes unfocused, his lips were red and swollen from biting them, and his hair was slicked back with water. Heat stabbed Yuri in the stomach, his cock even twitched despite him ignoring it to focus on pleasuring Beka. He dove down, capturing his mouth in a kiss so rough their teeth knocked together. Otabek held onto his shoulders bruisingly tight, swaying as he stood. 

“I take it back,” Otabek’s chest rumbled as he spoke. His lips were so full and red, and he looked so deliciously fucked out even though they hadn’t even fucked yet, that Yuri had to force himself not to take him right then. “You’re not like the other alphas I’ve been with.” He swallowed with great effort, tiptoeing to get back to Yuri’s mouth. “They never would have done that without me asking.” 

Yuri blinked, his chest throbbing with heat and now a bit of fuzz and butterflies, before he kissed Otabek as deep as he could.

“Good,” he said when they broke apart to breathe. “I don’t want to be like those assholes anyway.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to talk to me on[Tumblr](https://ashthe7th.tumblr.com/)  
> If you guys would like to see something specific happen in this universe, or my writing in general, please don't hesitate to ask! I'm always happy to take suggestions :)


End file.
